


Defeated

by chrisonfire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Kaiba's duel with his longtime rival Yugi is not going well.





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even the worst fic idea I've had for this fandom. prepare

Kaiba was in a predicament. He was in the middle of a duel with Yugi, his biggest rival. That wasn't exactly the problem. The problem was that it was taking too long, and he had other… things… he desperately needed to do. Soon.

He kept his facade up as he played another monster. “Really, Kaiba?” Yugi taunted. He destroyed Kaiba's monster with ease. Kaiba almost didn't care about the outcome of the duel. He needed to get to a bathroom about ten minutes ago. But his pride wouldn't allow him to give up or let Yugi win. His eyes narrowed as he placed a spell card. He fell forward into the podium as a wave of desperation washed painfully through him. He gritted his teeth.

“Your turn, Yugi,” Kaiba taunted, trying to seem as if he was in control. He was failing horribly at that, and Yugi obviously saw. But he just hoped Yugi wouldn't know  _ why _ .

Yugi was going to win. Kaiba's concentration was shot and he didn't care too much anymore either. “Why don't you give up now?” Yugi called to him. Kaiba glared, but the expression broke as he felt another wave of desperation. He didn't have much longer; it was a testament to his willpower that he was holding back now. He squirmed and crossed his legs, knowing Yugi couldn't see through the podium.

Kaiba's last life points drained from him and the duel ended. He had lost. Yugi was smirking at him from across the way, and he rolled his hips against the podium in an attempt to maintain control. He wasn't at all sure that he could move without wetting himself. His face burned as he glared at Yugi.

 

Yami's smile grew wider. He stepped off of the podium and walked leisurely towards Kaiba. It was obvious what the other was trying to hide. And he wanted to tease a bit, since Kaiba was his rival and a billionaire at that. To see him this  _ human _ was a rare treat. He ignored the tightness in his pants as he walked up to Kaiba.

“So, aren't you going somewhere?” Yami asked, smirking. He saw Kaiba squirm and immediately attempt to cover it up. It was quite clear what the other needed.

“Fuck off, Yugi.” Kaiba glared at him, but the effect wasn't really there with the man as obviously desperate as he was.

Yami stepped up to him. He walked forwards as Kaiba stepped backwards until the taller boy was pressed against the console. Yami smiled predatorily before he pressed his lips to Kaiba's.

Kaiba didn't respond for a moment, shocked. Then he reciprocated hungrily, letting out a breathy sigh as Yami tasted him. Normally Kaiba would never betray his feelings like this, but he was clearly at the end of his rope. Yami smirked into the kiss, biting Kaiba's lip and hearing him gasp.

Yami lifted Kaiba's leg up, hitching it around his waist. Kaiba ground against Yami, pressing their erections together. He thrusted up against the pressure, pulling Yami closer. Then his body shuddered and Yami felt him squirm. One of his hands left the pharaoh's neck and went down to squeeze himself automatically.

Yami pulled Kaiba's hand away, pushing it behind his back. “No, Kaiba.” His rival  _ whimpered _ . Yami had never heard such a broken, vulnerable sound leave the man's mouth before. He liked it.

Kaiba thrust up against Yami a few more times. His breathing was getting heavier. Yami felt Kaiba squirm again and shoved his thigh in between the taller boy's legs. Kaiba ground down against him. He gasped into Yami's mouth as a shudder went through his body.

Then Kaiba went fully still. He let out a broken cry, and then pressed Yami's body tightly against his. Yami moved his leg, massaging Kaiba, as he felt the always in control billionaire give in. Tears fell down Kaiba's cheeks as he sighed in relief, letting himself go against Yami. The smaller boy felt warm liquid soak into his own pants. Kaiba shuddered as he wet himself, silent as if he was trying to preserve his stoic exterior.

Yami moved his leg as Kaiba finished, rubbing against him. Kaiba thrust once against Yami and then his body slumped back against the wall. Yami pulled back. Kaiba was quite a sight - flushed and panting, pants drenched. He looked up at Yami.

The smaller boy didn't speak. He just shoved Kaiba down to the ground. He pulled down his jeans, pulling out his cock. He leaned against the wall as Kaiba looked up at him. The taller boy looked absolutely  _ ruined _ . Yami jerked himself off quickly, letting out a low groan as he came on Kaiba's face. Kaiba's tongue flicked out and lapped at the residue where it was near his mouth. Yami sighed.

“This has been… an interesting duel.” Yami pulled his pants back up and left his rival slumped on the floor. He needed to change his clothes anyways.


End file.
